


tell me how much you love me

by juggiesflowers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kinky, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiesflowers/pseuds/juggiesflowers
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on ao3, I’ve written books on wattpad before but never on here so I’m kinda rusty lmao, and I’m horny as hell atm so yea here u go enjoy xx
Relationships: Choni - Relationship, Varchie - Relationship, bughead
Kudos: 19





	tell me how much you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on ao3, I’ve written books on wattpad before but never on here so I’m kinda rusty lmao, and I’m horny as hell atm so yea here u go enjoy xx

Jughead sighed in to his black scarf as the cold wind whooshed around him, making him shiver. It was way too cold for an April afternoon, and work had been more than just tiring at the register. all he wanted to do was just get home and make himself some coffee and go to sleep. 

As he walked around the corner and approached his house, he slowed down and stared at the dimly lit windows, a silhouette of a woman walking around inside. He hadn’t talked to his beloved all day, and he still hadn’t apologized for last nights argument either. This morning he had got up and angrily just left the house, not even saying good morning or giving her a kiss like he always did. He knew he upset her even more with that attitude, but he couldn’t help it. 

In his opinion, he wasn’t even the reason the fight started in the first place.

Betty had been really stressed the past couple of weeks and had been rushing around the house, going from home to work and from work to back home, doing absolutely nothing but writing her articles. Apparently she had gotten a good deal with a publisher and was supposed to write articles for him in exchange for a big raise in her salary. He was Veronica’s friend, seemed like a good guy, but Jughead didn’t really like him considering his girlfriend was always stressed out because of the writing.

“Just until next week, jug,” she’d tell him. “I just need to finish these and then I won’t be stressed anymore.”

Tomorrow was the deadline. Today was the last day she had and she needed to turn in all the papers tomorrow at noon.

That was the very reason of their heated argument the past night. Jughead being the caring boyfriend he was, he was worried about her being too stressed and had suggested she should take a break from all the writing and just calm down, cuddle and watch a movie with him, or stay up until 2 am like they always did, just talking about life and everything else.

She had pushed her reading glasses up her nose all the way and glared at him. “You don’t know what’s it like to be under all of this pressure!” She had yelled. “I need the money!”

“We both work full time jobs, we don’t need any more money!” He had tried to reason. But of course, Betty had had other plans. And the thing that pissed him off even more was that she wouldn’t tell him about her plans.

“Baby, This isn’t healthy,” he’d told her, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her tightly. Instead of letting him hug her, she’d pushed him away, the exhaustion visible in her big green eyes.

“Leave me be, jug!” She’d yelled. “I need to finish these, stop bothering me!”

With that Jughead had gotten angry and they had proceeded to yell at each other all night until betty couldn’t take it anymore and started crying, stomping downstairs to sleep on the couch. No matter how much he would’ve wanted to be on the couch rather than her, he couldn’t find the courage to go downstairs to apologize, so he was forced to listen to her quiet, muffled crying as he laid in their big, shared bed, alone.

He sighed and shook his head, shaking himself out of his own thoughts as he slowly made his way up the front porch and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The sweet smell of freshly cooked food hit him immediately, the air becoming warmer around him as he stepped out of his shoes. 

Of course she had made dinner. She would’ve never waited for him to get home and help her.

Biting on his lower lip softly, he walked inside and pulled his scarf and clothes off, the beanie joining to rest on the jacket as he walked to the kitchen.

She was sat at the table with a plate of pasta in front of her as she toyed with the food, lazily dragging her fork around the plate. The sound of his footsteps made her look up.

“You’re home,” she stated, emotionless. “I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

“I ate,” he said quietly. “But thank you.”

She raised her eyebrows a little and nodded to herself, mumbling a soft ‘oh’ as she turned her head back down to her plate.

Jughead gulped, rehearsing the scenario in his head once again as he sat down at the circular dinner table across from her.

“Sweetie,” he whispered, gaining her attention once more. “Can we talk?”

“About?”

“About last night.”

She sighed heavily, dropping her fork on the table and looking at him. “There’s nothing about last night to talk about. I was being a bitch to you, and you got angry at me. That’s all.”

“You weren’t being a bitch,” he chuckled softly, reaching across the table to brush his thumb over her knuckles. “You’re stressed, I get it. It’s an important job, but I just didn’t want you to eat yourself up about it and then get upset.”

“Well,” she laughed coldly, “too late for that now. I totally gave up on the stupid paper.”

“What?” He frowned. “But I thought you had to send them to the guy tomorrow?”

“I do,” she nodded, eyes fixed on their hands on the table. “I just... I’m kind of exhausted, I guess. It’s been a really stressful 3 weeks and I barely payed you any attention at all, even when you’ve tried to help me. I feel bad and I don’t feel like writing tonight.”

“Then don’t, love.”

“I have to,” she frowned. “I have to email them to Sam at noon.”

“You need a break,” he told her. “You’re tired, and it’s understandable. You’ve worked your ass off.”

“I can’t take a break, jug-“

“Baby,” he warned, shushing her. “Don’t go there again. Last nights argument was literally just about this, I didn’t come here to upset you even more.” He sighed, took a deep breath, then kept talking. “Look, sweetheart, I’m sorry for how I acted. I’m sorry for being so hard on you and for not coming to comfort you last night after the argument.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, offering a gentle smile. “I’m sorry too. For everything I’ve done over the past 3 weeks which have been hell for you. It’s all my fault.”

“Noo,” he muttered, putting his other free hand on their now interlocked hands. “It’s not your fault, and it’s okay.”

“So we’re okay now?” She asked, eyebrows raising slightly as she softly bit on her lower lip, staring at him as she waited for an answer.

He couldn’t help but think of how sexy she looked, even while being upset and insecure. God, fucking her would feel so nice after three weeks of doing nothing and a very tiring day.

“Yes, baby,” he smiled, making her eyes light up in joy. “How could I stay mad at you?”

“Oh, juggie,” she breathed, standing up and walking around the table to come sit on his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “I missed you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered in her ear, trying to ignore the feeling between his legs as she squirmed on his lap.

Betty rested her head on his shoulder and sighed adorably, telling him about her boring day at home. He got distracted after a few minutes, the feeling getting stronger with every word she spoke.

“Anyways,” she frowned, looking at him while her hands planted on his shoulders firmly. “I guess I probably should take a break, huh? I’ll finish the papers early tomorrow morning.”

Jughead beamed. “Lovely idea. And in the mean time, tonight... you and I could get some much needed alone time?”

A cute but hesitant smile formed on her lips. “I’d like that,” she nodded. “Did you mean like, cuddling, or...”

Jughead stared at her for a moment before smirking. “I had a couple more ideas in mind, actually.”

Her cheeks added some color as she moved on his lap again, her behind rubbing on to his dick, making him want to moan out loud. “What did you have in mind, Juggie?” She asked shyly, her lips in a small pout.

“Well, I can’t tell you,” he shook his head. “It’s a surprise.”

“I wanna know!”

“You can only find out if you’re patient,” he said softly, brushing the hair out of her face. “You wanna find out what it is, love?”

“Yes, jug.”

“Then you need to be a good girl.”

That was her cue. Right after the words left his mouth, she knew what he wanted to do with her- more like TO her- and she knew the part she needed to play. Though this kind of stuff usually got her all flustered and embarrassed, she knew he’d help her out and make her feel okay, and take care of her in the end. 

“Oh,” she breathed out. “I am a good girl.”

“Then go upstairs,” he ordered. “Take your clothes off and go lay down on the bed and wait for me.”

She bit her lip again, her pinkish cheeks growing redder as she climbed off his lap and trotted up the stairs like a little kid.

When she made it in to their bedroom, she made sure to close the blinds and stripped naked, laying down on the bed carefully and waiting for him.

He came inside a moment later, eyes glazing over her naked body. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt off, climbing on the bed next to her.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered, pressing a loving kiss on her forehead, making her insides queasy as she felt a puddle of warmth between her legs.

“Now, I have some rules,” he explained. “You’re only going to speak when spoken to, you’re not going to talk back... and you aren’t going to cum without my permission. Got it?”

Betty gulped, nodding.

“Now, do I have your permission to make you feel good tonight?” He asked, leaning closer to her.

She loved that about him. No matter what they were doing, every single time he’d ask for permission as if it were her first time having sex. He always made sure she was comfortable and okay with what they were doing.

She nodded again, but he shook his head and made a tsk-tsk noise.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes,” she choked out. 

“Good girl.” He leaned down to give her another soft kiss and whispered in her ear. “And don’t be scared, there’s nothing to be afraid of. If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop. Got it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” His lips found the skin on her neck and sucked lightly, making her shut her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. When he moved down to her breasts, she couldn’t help it when her hands gripped on to his biceps, and he pulled away almost immediately.

“Did I say you could do that?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

She quickly pulled her hands away. “Sorry.”

“Give me your hands,” he ordered.

She held out her hands for him and he took her small wrists in one hand, pulling them above her head. “They’re gonna stay here, alright?”

Betty gulped, nodding.

“Words,” he reminded her.

“Yes, okay.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir,” she breathed, already needing him inside of her. She was literally trembling in need.

He cupped one of her boobs with his hand and sucked on the other, making her moan. He pinched her and squeezed her until she was squirming below him, switching boobs and doing the same thing all over again.

“Ah,” she panted. “Juggie-“

“I thought you were going to be a good girl and obey the rules?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

She sank lower in to the mattress and pouted sadly. “I need you,” she whispered.

“No talking,” he told her, ignoring her completely.

Betty groaned. “Juggg,” she dragged out as he kissed her stomach. “Stop talking, or you’re going to be punished,” he warned, softly but firmly, and she took that as her last warning and shut her mouth, pursing her lips together.

He kissed all the way down to her abdomen and moved to her inner thighs, kissing them gently. She was moving around, desperately trying to rub herself against anything she could, closing her legs and rubbing them together to make the feeling go away.

Jughead did the tsk-tsk sound again, making her look at him. “Don’t do that.”

“But-“

“Spread your legs.”

She did as he said, widening her legs slightly. He chuckled. “Spread them wider.”

“I did,” she said quietly, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks again as she watched him look down at her vulnerable state.

“You were a cheerleader in high school,” he reminded her. “I’m sure you can spread your legs wider than that.”

She frowned when his hands held her thighs firmly and spread them apart, as wide as she could go. He blowed her a kiss and smiled. “Don’t be shy, love. Nothing we haven’t done before, right?”

She nodded, but couldn’t help covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

He pulled her arms away and rested her hands back above her head, kissing her cheek. “I’m here with you, you’re okay,” he told her, moving back to his position between her legs.

He leaned down and pulled her thighs up, her legs wrapping around his neck. He blowed on her softly, making her gasp and squirm around. Gently lowering his face on to her, he gave her a soft kiss while Betty gripped on to the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” He asked, giving her another kiss.

“Y-yes.”

“And what do good girls say, sweetheart?”

“Please,” she begged. “Please, Juggie, touch me, kiss me.”

He didn’t hesitate as he buried his face between her legs, making her gasp and arch her back as he licked between her folds. His tongue circled her clit and sucked lightly, making her cry out loud.

“Jug,” she moaned. “Juggiee...”

He inserted two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out, making her moan so loudly the neighbors could’ve heard. She was so wet, and that only made him want to fuck her even more.

He slowed his fingers down when she was about to reach her pressure point and she groaned, thrusting her hips up on to his hand.

“Keep going,” she whined. “Please, Juggie, please.”

“You want me to rub you, baby?” He asked, rubbing her clit between his two fingers slowly but teasingly, making her Yelp. “Do you like it when I rub you like this?”

“Yes, yes... jug, I love it, don’t stop...”

He picked up the pace and kept rubbing her, her angelic moans music to his ears.

“Jug,” she cried, reaching for his free hand which he didn’t hesitate to hold. “Jug, I can’t-“

“You got it, there you go,” he whispered, kissing her hand. “Ride it out, baby.”

She always got scared right before she was about to orgasm, scared she wouldn’t be able to do it. Her tiny little body would tremble and she’d reach out to hold his hand while he whispered comforting things to her. Her legs started shaking and he kept going, Betty’s grip on his hand tightening. 

She gasped and cried out his name when her orgasm washed over her, making her close her legs and tug him up slightly. He knew she needed guidance sometimes but he also knew when to stop, so he pulled his fingers out and moved back up to kiss her lightly. 

“You’re okay?” He asked, wiping the few stray tears off her face as she steadied her breathing. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Now fuck me, jug. Fuck me as hard as you can.”

The tingling from her previous orgasm hadn’t even gone away yet before he pushed his pants and boxers down, thrusting his cock in to her immediately.

“Oh god,” Betty moaned. “Oh my god...”

“Christ, baby,” Jughead choked out. “You’re so wet.”

“For you,” she managed, hands gripping on his back as her nails dug in to his skin.

That was for sure to leave marks tomorrow.

“Oh- jug,” she cried. “Juggie, I can’t hold it much l-longer...”

“Hold on,” he demanded, though he didn’t look like he was going to last much either. “A little bit more.”

“Juggie! I-I can’t-“

“Shh,” he shut her up with a sloppy kiss on her lips as he jerked his hips on to hers, hard and fast, making her gasp in to the kiss.

“Jug-“

“Come with me, baby,” he told her, and she let go, letting out a loud moan as her walls tightened around him. He watched how she fell apart under him, and watching her reach her climax made him reach his as he came inside her.

“Oh my,” Betty coughed, her hands shaky as she pushed the hair out of her face. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Jughead agreed, chuckling as he pulled out of her, collapsing on the bed next to her.

“Thank you for that,” she murmured, turning on to her side and snuggling in to his chest.

“Your very welcome,” he sighed. “I really needed that.”

“Me too, jug. You have no idea.”

“Im glad you’re feeling better,” he kissed the top of her head, making her giggle. “Those stupid writings were taking up all your time and stressing you out for no reason.”

She leaned up to kiss his jaw and rested her head back on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. “I just wanted to get the extra money...”

“You still haven’t told me why,” he reminded, his finger tracing circular patterns on her bare shoulder. “What was that about?”

“Well, I...” she trailed off, sighing heavily. She sat up and leaned on her elbow to look at his smiling face. “I just... it’s really childish, actually.”

“Tell me.”

“You’re gonna laugh at me.”

He kissed her nose. “Why would I ever laugh at you?”

“It’s a silly idea, but... I just thought I’d we ever decided to... you know...”

“What?” He chuckled, pulling her on top of him as she giggled again.

“I was just thinking, if we ever decided to be serious about... us, and maybe... get married and stuff...”

His eyes widened. “And If we ever wanted to move out of this small house and get an actual bigger one...” she continued, fidgeting with her hands as she stared at his chest, not meeting his eyes. “I know, it’s really silly. But I just-“

“Are you kidding?” He laughed, taking her by surprise. “You’re adorable. Is that really why you’ve been doing this?”

“Yeah...”

“You’re so cute,” he purred, kissing her cheek softly and pulling her against his chest. “I’d love for us to get married and get a bigger house and live together one day.”

“Yeah?” She asked, her voice sounding happy and excited, yet scared at the same time.

“Absolutely,” he breathed. “You’re the cutest little thing in the world, you know that?”

She giggled, pushing her self up to look at his face. “So I’ve been told.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re crazy.”

“And you love that.”

“I absolutely do, yes.”


End file.
